Saved Me
by Di.M.H
Summary: A princess comes to the palace to meet with Atem but its revealed that she has plans to kill Atem but only to be ruined by Mana.


**Di.M.H; "There's another story, I have no idea where it came from bu I just thought of it one day and thought that you guys might like it. Let know what you think, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Saved Me**_

#

The sun was high in the sky over Egypt as Mana stood on the balcony overlooking the capital. Today a princess was coming to the capital to meet with the pharaoh. Mana was heartbroken when she heard the news. Atem was not only her childhood friend but was also her love. She knew that soon he would have to take a bride but why did it have to be so soon? It was one thing when he became pharaoh after the death of his father and now he was to be expected to take a bride. Mana had tried to act like her usual cheery self but it was hard.

How could she be okay with this? Watching another woman become Atem's wife would shatter her heart. She looked up at the sky above. She closed her eyes as she sighed. She was careful not to let Atem see her in pain. She wanted to be strong for him and show that she wasn't wishing for him to take her as his bride. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps walking toward her. Atem stood there watching her from the doorway.

A smile formed on his lips as he stared at the girl. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining on her tan skin. Atem walked over and was quiet as he could before placing both hands onto her shoulders causing Mana to jump with a startle. She was about to summon her wand when she recognized the touch especially since Atem's thumb rubbed circled onto her back. This was normal for him to do this. He would grab her from behind scaring her.

She titled her head back to see him smirking down at her. Some things would never change no matter how much time passes. Atem scaring her was something that she was use to and wasn't surprised when he did it.

"Hello my king," she said.

"Hello Mana," Atem replied still smirking.

Mana turned around to that way she didn't end up hurting her neck. Atem still held her shoulders as she turned to face him.

"You know that if you keep this up then I might end up attacking you with my magic," she said.

Atem chuckled as he placed his hands at his sides. He knew that she was joking. He had made sure that Mana would know that it was him and beside; he was the only one that even grabbed her from behind.

"I know that's a lie Mana," he teased.

"You never know it could happen."

"I doubt that."

"So, what brings you here? I thought that you had a meeting with the court?"

"I've finished a few hours ago,"

"Oh really, geez, I guess I lost track of time again."

Atem chuckled. Mana can get lost in her thoughts very easily which was why he grabs her from behind since it seems to be the only way to snap her back to reality. He wished he could do more than that though. He had been thinking on the best way to confess his feelings for her but was afraid that he could ruin their friendship. If she didn't return his feelings then he didn't want to ruin their friendship but he knew that Mana wouldn't hold it against him and would just laugh it off. He decided to just keep it to himself for now.

"That's bad Mana, there could be an intruder and you would be an easy target."

"Isn't that what my magic is for?"

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. He walked to the edge of the balcony and stared out at the capital below them. Mana watched him taking in his features; his beautiful intense violet eyes, firm jaw line, high cheekbones, muscular arms and broad chest. Atem was the definition of true masculine beauty. Any woman would be lucky to be his queen. Mana had been wishing that he would return her feelings but knew that it was only hopeful thinking.

"My pharaoh," a voice called drawing their attention to the doorway.

Muran walked onto the balcony. Mana groaned knowing that Atem would be pulled away from her again. They barely had time to spend together these days.

"Yes," said Atem.

"Forgive me but the princess is here to meet you."

"Very well,"

Muran bowed before walking away. Mana pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Atem caught her face and laughed. Mana is so adorable that he couldn't help it.

"You better go," she said smiling at him.

She loved hearing him laugh. It was rare but when he did was nice to hear. Atem smiled at her as he nodded.

"Right, I'll see you later Mana,"

"See ya."

Atem walked away leaving her standing there. Mana let out a sigh as she dropped her arms at her sides. She knew that Atem should be with a princess but a part of her still wished they could be more than friends.

_I wish that we could become lovers._

#

Atem entered the audience hall to find a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a light blue dress to match her eyes. Atem had to admit that she was attractive but his heart belonged to Mana. The princess bowed her head before offering her hand to him. Atem took her hand and shook it as he acted diplomatically.

"Welcome princess," he said, "I hope that your journey was well."

"Yes it was," she replied, "I must say that your people are very interesting."

Atem knew that she didn't care much for the desert sand nor for his people. Atem knew that this could be a problem down the line if he was forced to marry this woman. He had no intentions on marrying any woman unless it was Mana. He looked to the two men that had accompanied her and they were eyeing him as though he some animal that would strike without warning. He knew that they were just doing their job in protecting the princess.

"Well you must be tired from your journey, please take one of the many rooms to rest," he said, "We can discuss matters once you are well rested."

"Yes thank you pharaoh."

Atem nodded and called for two of his guards escort the princess to a chamber to rest. The guards nodded and escorted the princess and her men down the hall. Atem shook his head and he knew that he had to have a word with Muran about this later. The door opened and Seto entered the room with another noble that he was supposed to meet with that afternoon. Atem thanked him and dismissed him. Seto bowed before leaving the room for them to discuss what they needed to discuss that afternoon.

#

Mahad and Mana were walking down the hall when they noticed two guards escorting a foreigner down the hall. Mana figured that this was the princess that Atem was supposed to meet with today. Her heart sank to her stomach at the thought. Mahad had stopped and bowed which Mana did the same not wanting to make a bad impression on Atem's future bride that is if Atem chose her to be his queen. The princess looked over at them with disdain.

Mana didn't like the way that she was staring at them but remained quiet. The princess walked past them and what Mana heard made her blood turned cold.

"All of these people are animals and that pharaoh is no different but is very attractive. I think that I will keep him alive just to keep him in my bed."

Mana made a fist as she was about to summon her wand but stopped not wanting to cause any bad blood between the two countries for their people and for Atem's sake. This woman had the gall to insult their people and their country as well as see Atem as a sex object. Mahad looked down at his apprentice. Mana looked at him trying to claim herself down. Mahad knew of her love for the pharaoh and would remind her that they weren't meant to be.

Mana knew from the look in his eye that he felt her pain of not being Atem's lover. He has watched the two of them grow up together after all. He knew that something would happen between them but had decided not to do anything about it.

"Mana, do not act on this," he said, "I will speak with the rest of the court and the pharaoh of this."

"Yes master," Mana replied.

"I need you to keep an eye on the pharaoh until then alright?"

"Yes master,"

Mana would take any chance to be at Atem's side and this was a time that he needed to be protected. She was mad that this princess was planning on forcing herself onto the pharaoh and doing what else to him. Mahad walked off to find the rest of the court. They had to know that something was amiss with this princess. Mana decided to find Atem and warn him of this. He had to know what this princess was really like.

#

The noble had left by the time that Mana entered the audience hall. Atem was sitting on the throne deep in thought. Mana decided not to disturb him and remained in the shadows but once again Atem knew that she was there.

"Mana," he called, "I saw you come in."

"Geez, I can never get the jump on you," Mana replied stepping out from the shadows.

Atem laughed making her tense body relax. She was tense from the rage that she was feeling from what she heard the princess say. Atem stood up and walked toward her.

"I know you too well for that Mana."

She stuck out her tongue at him making him chuckle. No matter how busy he was; he made sure to make time for his dear friend.

"So what do I owe this visit," he asked.

"What I can't see my best friend," she asked looking hurt but of course he knew that she was teasing him.

"I suppose not, anyways I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

"Yes, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"What about?"

She titled her head at the side making him laugh. Mana is so adorable that it made him love her even more. He wanted to kiss the life out of her at that moment. He smiled as he took her hand in his. He couldn't hold back anymore; he knew the moment that he saw her again that his true feelings would come pouring out like a waterfall.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but…"

"Sire," a voice called.

They looked to see the court standing there. Atem sighed wishing that they had picked another time to show up. He walked over toward them wondering what this was about. Mana caught her master's eye and nodded.

#

Mahad had found Shada and Seto and informed them that he needed a word with the court and the pharaoh. He was about to walk off to find the rest when Isis appeared catching the three men's attention. The look on her face was worrying.

"Isis what is wrong," Mahad asked.

"I must speak with pharaoh," said Isis, "it's urgent."

"What did you see," Seto asked as he was about to ready to shake the woman.

"I saw that someone will attempt to kill our pharaoh," Isis replied.

"Are you sure," Shada asked.

"I am, we must not leave the pharaoh unattended," she said.

"He should be in the audience chamber," said Seto, "I've left him with a noble while they had a meeting. He should still be there."

"Mana and I have ran into the princess that has been arranged to meet the pharaoh and she said something horrible."

He explained what he and Mana had heard. They all decided to head for the chamber. Mahad had a guard fetch the rest of the court to meet them in the audience chamber. They ran toward the chamber to find the rest of the court there waiting on them. Isis explained her vision to them and then Mahad told him with he and Mana had heard.

"Who is with the pharaoh now," Seto asked.

"I've asked Mana to watch over him," Mahad explained.

"Why would you have that girl watch over him," Seto hissed, "she can't protect him, she even perform a spell properly."

"Mana would put her life on the line for the pharaoh," Mahad snapped back, "She knows that this is urgent and will protect him."

_It doesn't hurt that she loves him either._

They opened the door to find Atem and Mana standing there while Atem was holding her hand. They didn't notice the look in his eyes as he stared at the girl. Seto called out to the pharaoh causing them both to turn around and face them.

#

"What is this about," Atem asked.

"Forgive us sire," said Mahad bowing to him, "but we have something to discuss with you."

"What about," Atem asked.

"Isis," said Shada turning to the woman figuring that she should go first.

"My pharaoh, I had a vision that someone will try to kill you."

"A vision you say," Atem asked.

"Yes,"

"Sire," said Mahad making Atem turn to him.

Mahad explained what he and Mana had heard the princess said while Mana nodded to him. Atem put his fingers to his chin. He knew that there was something about the princess in the way she referred to his people and the way that the guards were eyeing him like a limb for slaughter. He looked to his court; these people were concerned for his safety.

"Thank you for telling me," he said, "I had a feeling from our inaction earlier. Have the guards watch her carefully."

"Yes sire," Karin replied.

"Sire," said Seto drawing the young pharaoh's attention, "I suggest that you shouldn't be alone until the princess leaves."

"Very well," Atem replied, "Seto and Mahad will stay at my side until she does leave."

They all agreed before they all but Seto, Mahad and Mana left the room. Mana knew that she couldn't let this woman be alone with Atem. She swore to herself that she would watch over him until this princess was gone.

#

Mana was in her chambers when the door opened. She turned around to see one of the princess's men enter the room. Why would he be in her room? She held out her hand behind her back as her wand appeared in her palm. The man pulled out a sword and walked toward her. Mana swung out her arm and used a spell to send him flying back into the wall behind him.

"What are you doing here," she asked pointing her wand at him as she was getting ready to strike again if needed.

"You wench," he snarled, "you will pay for this."

"Answer me," she snapped before swinging her wand to the side causing the man to go flying across the room.

She noticed something that fell onto the floor from his pocket. She knelt down to pick up a piece of paper that written in another language before walking toward the man. She jabbed her wand under his chin as she glared into his eyes. The man had a broken nose and blood dripping down from his tempo.

"What does this say," she snapped holding up the paper to his face.

"I won't tell you," he replied, "you animal."

Mana growled and kicked him in the stomach. She warned him that she would do more than that if he didn't do as she ordered. She made sure to make her wand glow a bit to make her point more clearly. The man gulped catching the look in her eye knowing that she was serious and would do it. The man nodded slowly.

"It says to kill the pharaoh and his men," he explained, "My king wants the country and believes that the best way to get it is to kill the pharaoh. He sent his daughter to make the pharaoh lower his guard believing that her beauty would captive him into lower his guard and then…"

What he said next made Mana's blood turn cold. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Atem was in danger and she had to get to him and quickly.

#

Atem sighed as he climbed into the bed. It had been a long day. He had just heard that someone was after his life. He was concerned but not for himself but for his people. What would happen to them if he were to die and what would become of Mana? He had hoped that everything would return to normal soon.

_Once this is all over then I will tell Mana my feelings._

He laid down and covered himself. He closed his eyes as sleep was beginning to take him. A figure stepped out from the shadows of the corner of the room. The figure approached the bed and pulled out a knife before plunged it into his chest. Atem woke up from the feeling of something sharp and cold entering his body. He looked to see the princess standing over him pulling out the knife from him. She went to strike again when he grabbed her wrist.

"What is the meaning of this," he cried.

The princess didn't answer and tried to lower the knife toward him this time aiming for his throat. He managed to knock her onto the floor as he called for the guards. The girl got up and launched at him again. Atem spun around and grabbed the blade slicing his palm in the process. The princess tried to pull back but he won't let the knife go. He took her wrist and managed to pull the knife out of her grasp.

"Tell me why are you trying to kill me," he asked.

The princess glared at him before launching at him again. Atem jumped to the side. The princess pulled out another knife that she had hidden. She went at him tackling him to the floor. She went to pierce his throat but he had managed to stop her by grabbing her wrist. The princess spat in his face but he didn't let go not wanting to let her get any chance to kill him.

"Its ashame," she said, "you're very attractive, but my father wants your land and will do anything to get it."

"Is this why are you trying to kill me," Atem snarled, "for my land?!"

"I don't understand why though," the princess said ignoring him, "there's nothing here of valve other than a very attractive pharaoh."

Atem tried to push her arms upwards as she was struggling with him. Suddenly a burst of light shot out hitting the princess on the side causing her to fall over. Atem looked to the balcony to see Mana standing there holding out her wand.

"Mana," he called.

Mana ran over to him. She got down to her knees and could see the wound on his chest and his palm. She could see that he was bleeding heavily.

"Are you alright Atem," she asked.

"I've been better," he replied, "what happened to the guards?'

"When came to your room they were knocked out cold."

The princess slowly rose to her feet. She griped the knife in her hand as she approached them. Mana spun around as Atem called out. The princess went to strike at her chest with the knife. Mana made a barrier to protect them both causing the blade to snap in half. The princess's eyes widened. Obviously she wasn't expecting there to be a magician.

"Your men told me everything," Mana hissed, "You came here to kill Atem and take everything from our people. I won't let you."

"You wench," the princess snarled, "I knew when I saw you that you would be trouble."

"Well you were right," Mana replied, "I'm not letting you kill the man that I love!"

The princes cried out as a burst of energy shot out causing her to go flying across the room. She hit the wall and lost conscious. Mana turned to Atem and tried to stop the bleeding with a spell. Atem looked at her in awe.

"Mana…"

"Don't speak," she said, "I'll heal you."

"Thank you Mana."

"Thank me when you're well."

She placed her hand over his wound and closed her eyes. A green light formed around her palms as she gently touched the wound. Atem laid there as the wound began to close. He watched her in amazement. Mana was a powerful magician more so than she gives herself credit for. Atem knew that she could be a fine magician someday.

The large doors flew open and the rest of the court came running into the room. Mana had told a servant to get the court and to have them meet her at the pharaoh's chambers. They looked to see Mana healing Atem's wounds. Mahad ran over to examine his apprentice's handy work once she was finished with his chest and moved to his palm.

"Are you alright sire," Seto asked.

Atem could only nod as he felt as though he was going to faint from lack of blood. Isis walked over to the princess lying unconscious leaning the wall behind her with blood pouring out from her tempos. She ordered the guards that had just woken up to took the princess to the dungeons. They nodded and took the unconscious girl away. Mana had finished healing Atem's wounds and leaned back against the wall behind her. She had used a lot of energy to heal up the large wound on his chest and as well as to fight the princess.

"You've done well Mana," said Mahad, "it's thanks to you that the pharaoh is safe."

Mana closed her eyes as she nodded. She was relieved that she had gotten there just in time to save him. She couldn't imagine how she would go on without him. Seto had servants fetch the doctor. The servants nodded and ran off to do as asked.

"What is going on here," a voice shouted.

They all turned to see Muran standing there. The old man hadn't been informed of the situation by anyone. He looked at the court and then at the now unconscious pharaoh. He looked to each of the members for an explanation.

"What happened to the pharaoh," he asked.

"That princess, you arranged to meet with the pharaoh attacked him," Seto snarled, "she nearly killed him."

"That's not possible," Muran called, "her people have been allies with us for centuries."

"Not anymore," Seto hissed, "they attempted to take the pharaoh's life and now they are our enemy."

The old man fell onto his knees. He never meant to put the pharaoh in danger. Atem had been like a grandchild to him; he only wanted to do what was best for the people and as well for Atem. Isis walked over and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself," she said, "you had no knowledge of this."

"I've put our king in danger," Muran cried, "I cannot face his father in the afterlife."

"What done is done," said Isis, "and it's thanks to Mana that our king is safe."

Muran looked to the girl that was lying there against the wall. She may be a hyper girl that hardly took things seriously but she would lay down her life for her closest friend.

"We must keep an eye on the pharaoh for now," said Shada.

"I agree," Seto replied, "we will do just that."

#

It had been a few days since the attack. Atem had allowed the princess to return home but informed her that if anyone of her men were to return then he will allow his guards to do what with them they wished. The princess had left saying that this wasn't over. Atem knew that this was the case and would be prepared for when that does happen.

Muran had apologized for his part in all of this but Atem assured him that he didn't blame him. Atem walked down the hall to see Mahad and Mana were practicing a spell. He stood there and watched while smiling. Mana groaned as she messed up the spell once again.

"You just need to practice a little more Mana," Mahad assured her.

"But I'll never get it at this rate," she groaned.

"You will, you just need to be patient."

"He's right you know," said Atem causing them to turn in his direction.

"My king," said Mahad, "You shouldn't be moving so soon."

"I'm fine now," Atem replied, "all I needed was rest but I have made a full recovery."

"But sire, it wouldn't hurt to be careful."

"I'm fine Mahad there is no reason to worry."

Mahad knew that it was pointless to argue with him. Atem was fine after some rest and food. He was able to move around the palace and was back to full health.

"Mana," said Atem, "could I have a word with you?"

Mana looked to her master; who gestured for her to go ahead. She turned to Atem and nodded. They walked away leaving Mahad there.

"So what you want to talk to me about Atem," she asked using his given name since they were alone.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me," he replied as he turned to face her.

"Think nothing of it, you've done the same for me many times and beside what are friends for?"

"I suppose so but there is something else Mana."

"Huh?"

Atem grabbed her shoulders and leaned forward capturing her lips with his. Mana's body froze with shock as he kissed her. She couldn't believe it; he was actually kissing her. There have been many times where she dreamt of kissing him but never had she thought that it would actually happen. Atem pulled away to allow to enter his lungs. Mana could only stand there with a shock expression which he found to be adorable. He chuckled before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear the words that she had been wanting to hear him say for a long time.

"I love you, Mana."


End file.
